Como te conoci
by angel-black-14
Summary: rigby odia que el mundo siempre este con don y se siente solo, un dia conoce a alguien que talves le haga delvolver la sonrisa. mal sumarry para mi primer fic no sean malos ok soy nueva y todo espero os guste
1. el comienzo

Wiiiiii mi primer fanfic, es muy emociónate, la verdad es la primera vez que lo hago así que sea buenos si. Siempre me pregunte como se conocieron rigby y mordecai y de repente se me vino esto =P

Otra cosa soy la primera en publicar una fan de regular show en español y por eso la loca felicidad, contiene muy poco yaoi. Como soy nueva no se si hay una historia igual así que si se parece a alguna historia avisen ok

""-pensamientos

_Cursiva_- diálogos

**Negrita- notas de su autora**

ENJOY

Regular Show-no me pertenece (pero algún día lo será)-ES Y SERA SIEMPRE DE J. G. Quintel

Fin de semana. El mejor día de la semana y para algunos una mini-vacaciones del trabajo y para otros sencillamente dormir, pero para un mapache de 5 años era una pesadilla, ¿Por qué?, pues por la simple y sencilla razón que sus padres se iban de viaje y su hermano Don se quedaría a cargo y el solo es 2 años menor que rigby, vale puede que él tenga mas experiencia en esto pero él no lo veía de ese modo.

Pórtense bien-dijo una mapache de oscuro gris y ojos dorados-lo digo enserio rigby-Daniela sabia que su hijo a pesar de su corta edad llegaba a ser tan terco que nunca escuchaba lo que le decían

Si ma-contesto rigby distraídamente desde la sala llena de sus juguetes mientras dibujaba y tomaba una soda que tenia en la mesita. Los numero de emergencia están en la cocina y les dejamos dinero por si necesiten algo y recuerden terminar sus tareas ¿oíste bien, rigby?-dijo un mapache de pelo café claro con ojos negro noche.

Si papa-dijo rigby un poco irritado a veces sus papas exageraban, bueno no tanto rigby era famoso por crear desastres en menos de 1 minuto, recuerda que una vez trato de lavar autos para ganar dinero pero no todo resulto tan bien "al menos en viejo ya salió del hospital" pensó rigby, rio un poco esa fue una loca semana.

José, querido llegaremos tarde-dijo Daniela con voz apresurada, voy amor-José fue con su esposa a la entrada pero antes de irse se voltearon y dijeron a coro-y una ultima cosa, ¡no se duerman tarde hablamos enserio rigby!-terminaron con un deje de advertencia en sus voces a rigby le estaba saliendo un tic y lo único que pudo decir fue un-ok.

No se preocupen mama y papa yo cuidare al mi hermanito-don estaba sentado en las escaleras observando todo y casi se ríe por lo ultimo pero como "futuro hermano ejemplar" debía dar un imagen responsable y eso a rigby le molestaba.

Con solo oír eso los padres de rigby y don sonrieron y salieron directo al aeropuerto, unos minutos después rigby vio con el rabillo del ojo que su hermano lo estaba observando, sabia que tenia que vigilarlo pero eso era demasiado, después de un largo, vacío e incomodo silencio don decidido hablar-y que haces-pregunto curioso, desde que rigby llego se a pasado las 2 ultimas horas sentado en aquella sala con su inseparable libreta de dibujos-cosas-respondió rigby en tono aburrido-que clase de cosas-insistió don-de las que no te interesan-respondió el irritado mapache, a don siempre le ha interesado que contenía esa libreta pero rigby parecía una como una cárcel protegida, solo sentía que algo relacionado con ella iba a pasar llegaba como un rayo a protegerla.

Nadie sabe lo que dibuja ni siquiera sus padres que dieron por hecho que solo rigby quería dibujar

Bueno no me digas cunado tengas hambre me avisas ¿ok?-dijo don saliendo de la sala e ir a su cuarto

Rigby suspiro. Este iba a ser un fin de semana muuuuuuy largo.

End chapter 1

Bueno lo acabe es un poco aburrio pero tratare de mejorarlo ok =)

Reviews?

Flores o tomates

Aplausos o silencion comentad con eso alimentare a bmo


	2. la sorpresa

Ola volví es que estaba en blanco, jeje XD

Bueno leí mi capitulo anterior y vi demasiados errores pero pude corregirme i empezar e nuevo, y este es el nuevo cap. espero os guste

Cursiva-diálogos

""-pensamientos

Gracias por el primer review

Regular Show-no me pertenece -ES Y SERA SIEMPRE DE J. G. Quintel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se oían los pájaro en la mañana y a los niños jugar afuera si era un sábado de lo más tranquilo poda ser el sábado mas perfecto, excepto para un mapache café que gritaba como loco.

"No puede ser, no puede ser"-pensó rigby-_como lo pude haber olvidado!-_ahora si grito. Don que dormía como una piedra se despertó al oír a su hermano mayor, salió de su cuarto y PAM! , lo ultimo que pudo ver don fuero millones de papeles volando uno le cayo en la cara, pero antes de que pudiera leerla rigby se la quito

_Oye no leas lo que no es tuyo_-dijo rigby un poco enojado-_buenos días rigby__-_ contesto don a su hermano.

Cualquier persona se enojaría por la actitud de rigby pero no don, él quería mucho a su hermano como para enojarse con el

_See, buenos días_-contesto desinteresado, vio el reloj de y marcaban las 9:30 rigby solo atino a recoger todo los papeles y don lo miro curioso-_que haces_-don sabia que le diría que no se metiera pero lo que dijo rigby le sorprendió-_solo digamos que es una sorpresa_-don solo lo miro confundido y rigby suspiro si él ahora estaba confundido, cuando sepa la lo que le oculta de seguro recibiría un "cariño" muy grande y no lo dejaría en paz por lo menos 1 año.

_A donde vas_-pregunto don aun extrañado por la actitud de su hermano-_al parque, no me sigas ok-_dijo rigby en tono amenazante_-pero mama dijo que no saliéramos a menos que alguien nos acompañe_-trato de razonar don

_si voy con alguien_-contesto rigby seguro_-quien?-_pregunto don inocente-_alguien-_dijo rigby y despues de un segundo salió corriendo con todo lo que traía consigo.

Rigby iba pensando mientras caminaba a su destino, "espero que le guste"

Don es una buena persona y rigby aunque no lo admitiera no soportaba que le cayera bien a todos, sus amigos se juntaban mas con el, a don los mayores sean maestros personas o incluso ancianitos sus papas lo amaban, incluso a las personas que ni lo conocían, pero lo que si le encabronaba **(perdón por la palabra pero si no?)** a rigby es que los confundieran de edad solo porque don era mas alto que él.

Rigby se limpio los ojos no era momento para entrar en su estado "emo", bueno no en ese instante debía terminar lo que planeo por toda una semana, sonrió esperaba que todo saliera bien y siguió su camino asía el parque, pero mientras corria choco contra alguien y lo ultimo que vio fueron sus hojas volar de nuevo

_Dejavu_-dijo rigby en voz alta y vio a un pájaro azul y negro que parecía tener su edad- oye estas bien –pajarito se levanto un poco mareado y una de las hojas de rigby cayo sobre el.

End chapter 2

A veces creo que le pongo demasiado, me gusta como quedo pero me sigue faltando algo y no subiré otro cap hasta que sepa que es.

Reviews?


	3. ¿Amigos?

**POR FINNNN llego la actualización, ademas me habia quedado en blanco y podre seguir debo decir que agradezco sus reviews eso me alienta a seguir y bmo esta contento XD**

**Voy mejorando mis fails yupiiii =P**

**Me siento feliz, por eso y otras cosas como tengo tiempo libre tendre tiempo para esto y un fic pendiente…. Y a es demasiado olvídenlo a antes de que se me olvide=**

**AlmeDBZPOM456- MUCHAS gracias por ser mi primer review y sigue comentando, estoy leyendo tus historias y estoy clavada sigue si =D**

**Megapink10- lo se pero tengo una explicación cuando buscaba fics de regular show no encontraba ninguno supongo que tu aun no los publicabas y yo era una simple lectora bueno, no importa como quiera no me quitaste la ilusión solo fue un descuido mio ver las actualizaciones =)**

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro-me dio riza lo del Xbox y espero pronto es fic**

**Ashliileija-gracias y bienvenida**

""-pensamientos

_Curisva-dialogos_

**Negritas-notas de la autora**

Sin más aquí viene el nuevo cap

Espero os guste

El pajarito azul antes de poder ver la hoja rigby se la quito rápidamente y empezó a recoger las hojas-_te ayudo_-dijo el pajarito en tono amable mientras empezaba a recoger las hojas y rigby noto que no trataba de saber que tenían eso le alegro un poco y siguió su trabajo, después de un silencio un poco incomodo rigby decidio hablar-_oye_-el pajarito lo volteo a ver-_gracias-_la pequeña ave solo sonrio y se presento-_no hay de que, por cierto mi nombre es mordecai y el tuyo_-el mapache dudo un poco-_me llamo rigby y bueno ¿eres de por aquí?-_rigby se golpeo mentalmente la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas mordecai contesto-_si bueno mi papa consiguió un trabajo y no se si sea definitivo pero no me quejo_-los dos se quedaron largos segundos callados que parecían una eternidad para el mapache esta vez mordecai fue el que hablo.

_Y para que son esas hojas_-pregunto el ave azul, recibió como respuesta un-_es una sorpresa_-mordecai no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba, rigby soltó una risita parecía muy feliz-_pero como tu no conoces a nadie de por aquí puedo decirte pero con la condición de que me ayudes_- rigby se sorprendido de sus palabras.

El pajarito primero puso cara de confusión, pero luego acepto-_oye pero ¿porque me pides ayuda si apenas me conoces?_-a rigby se le detuvo el tiempo, ni el mismo sabia porque simplemente tuvo una conexión con el pero obvio no le podía decir eso-_simplemente me agradas_-fue todo lo que el mapache contesto, y empezó a caminar dejando a un pajarito azul mas confundido

_Oye esperame, para ser un mapache que parece de peluche eres muy extraño_-rigby sintió que le iba a salir un tic y dijo-_bueno, al menos yo no soy un colibrí azul, con un pico de gallo_-ok incluso para rigby eso no tenia sentido, pasaron unos segundos en que rigby pensó que se había pasado, pero lo empezó a escuchar unas risas contenidas y vio que mordecai estaba en el suelo aguantándose la risa.

_Er.. eres u..n t...on...to y l..oco map..ac..he_-dijo mordecai entre risas y cuando pudo controlarse se levanto y dijo algo que rigby le hizo sentir extraño-_pero eres un gran tipo, ¿amigos?-_mordecai le mostraba el puño en señal de respuesta y rigby miraba confuso pero se sentía bien , dejo las hojas a un lado e hizo lo mismo-_amigos-_rigby sintió una felicidad que nunca había sentido, incluso mas que en la ocasión que le habían regalado un avión ultimo modelo.

Rigby agarro una parte de las hojas que traía y se las dio a mordecai-_si quieres que te cuente deveras ayudarme a cargar el material-_ sonrio al ver la cara de sorpresa de su nuevo amigo-_estas loco, traes por lo menos 600 hojas-_rigby solo dijo-_mitad y mitad_- atino a decir_-entonces si es mitad y mitad por que la tuya es mas baja-_dijo mordecai haciendo pucheros-porque yo hice todos y cada uno de los dibujos que ves hay-señalo el mapache-_así que mejor no te quejes._

Y a si comenzó una discusión en todo el trayecto pero en el fondo los dos pensaron lo mismo "tal vez este día no sea tan malo"

End chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Porfin termine, gomen por la tardanza es que hubo muchos pendientes que deje y por eso pero bueno no se desesperen muy pronto sabrán la sorpresa**

**hora- no tengo fuerza para saberlo**

**familiares despiertos-yo y bmo**

**cigarros fumados-jajaja no es cierto yo no fumo, pero si tuve que hecharme mucha agua en la cara y toma una que otra taza de mi energizante**

**bueno hasta el siguiente cap**

**reviews?**


	4. perdidos

**GOMEN, por la tardanza es que todo era un caos (bueno lo sigue siendo), mi cumple, lo resultados, el viaje sino fuera porque tengo paciencia ilimitada estaría ahora mismo en el psiquiatra bueno no (lol)**

**Además estaba corta de la inspiración y tengo ganas de cancelar todo pero bueno esto es una escapada de el mundo loco en que vivo, el caso es que me ire de viaje (no se cuando) y Gracias por los reviews, ahora bmo esta gordo y lo puse hace dieta ok no (._.) , bueno sin mas el siguiente cap.**

**Regular Show-no me pertenece-ES Y SERA SIEMPRE DE J. G. Quintel**

**""-pensamientos**

_**Curisva-dialogos**_

**Negritas-notas de la autora**

**Espero os guste**

**+.+.+..+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

_-Hey rigby, hemos caminando por mas de media hora me puedes decir a donde demonios vamos_-pregunto un pajarito azul con un montón de hojas en sus manos parecía cansado y enojado y en efecto lo estaba ya que su "nuevo amigo" lo guio por un camino según el mapache un atajo, dado que no conocía ninguna área decidió confiar en el.

El mapache que había estado todo el tiempo adelante, estaba muy nervioso, por la sencilla razón de que habían estado caminado sin rumbo, se había olvidado que remodelarían el parque y que su atajo estaba bloqueado entonces para no quedar mal tomo un camino a lazar, y cayo en cuenta de que en efecto estaban perdidos.

_..by…-_una voz se oía a lo lejos pero rigby seguía concentrado en descubrir una salida sin que mordecai supiera de su error_-…igby_…-la voz era mas fuerte pero ni con eso el mapache hacia caso y seguía pensando mientras seguía caminando si fijarse realmente por donde iba.

En el mundo real mordecai que se había parado a descansar, pero se dio cuenta de que el mapache seguía caminando sin sentido y se dirigía a un risco, mordecai empezó a gritarle pero no escuchaba, se estaba empezando a acercar mas y el pajarito se empezó a desesperar "tonto mapache" y con es pensamiento empezó a correr hacia el mientras le seguía gritando.

_-igby…rigby…__**RIGBY!-**_se oyó un grito y rigby lo ultimo que vio fue que cayo de lado con las hojas volando "la tercera es la vencida", cuando abrió los ojos vio a mordecai sobre el todo agitado-_map...pache…sor..sordo, te di...je q…ue a..lto_-dijo mordecai con la voz entrecortada y cansada por correr cuando por fin se recupero.

Hubo un silencio y mordecai decidió hablar-_porque no te detuviste_-silencio por parte del mapache_-¿rigby?-_pregunto dudoso, su compañero no subía la cara y tenia la cara roja eso confundió a mordecai-_rigby responde, ey estas bien?_-trato de acercarse pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo por parte de rigby y descubrió que estaba "_**llorando".**_

-_amigo que te pasa?-_pregunto un alterado pajarito por 2 razones sabia porque estaba llorando, darse cuenta se había hecho muy tarde **(digamos las 5), **y como antes de entrar vio los horarios del parque sabia que pronto cerrarían y si no se daban prisa se quedarían encerados toda la noche "valla forma de empezar mi nueva vida" pensó mordecai y se sumergió en un mar de situaciones y todas terminaban en un castigo.

_Vamos viejo, no te pongas así solo fue una distracción_-comento el pajarito y luego pensó algo-_ni que nos hubiéramos perdido jajaja_-dijo en broma y vio que rigby no se reía, -_un momento_-procesando-_estamos_-silencio-_**¿perdidos?**_-pregunto con un deje de temor en su voz a lo que rigby levanto la cabeza ya había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos seguían rojos y solo asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza con un solo pensamiento "me odia".

Por el otro lado mordecai la cara de mordecai era un poema, estaba luchando internamente para que con lo que quedaba de su paciencia se relajara, pero ese era el problema tenia su mente a punto de estallar y se sentía asustado, porque, bueno digamos que un incidente con su hermana y una película de terror le había causado una rara fobia. Si él no estaba en la noche en algún lugar por lo menos con 4 paredes, se ponía digamos "histérico"

En un lugar no muy lejos del parque , mas especifico en la casa de don y rigby.

-_tengo un mal presentimiento_-decia don para si mismo-_mejor busco a rigby_ –mientras se ponía su habitual gorra y salió a buscar a su hermano

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Perdón hasta aquí llego esque planeaba hacerlo largo pero preferí dividirlo por…. Bueno mi mente no esta bien así que tratare de subir la siguiente parte después **

**De nuevo arigato por los reviews y la molestia de leer mi fic **

**ps-bmo y yo los veremos luego**

**ps2-coneten y dejen reviews**

**creo que eson es todo bye**


	5. ASUNTO: nota

Nota de la autora-

Bueno para empezar no es nada de cancelar este fic (NI EL INFIERNO ME PERDONARIA) bueno eso no se, solo dejo esta nota para decir que ya se cuando me voy me iré esta noche y dudo que pueda a ver incluso un ciber para que suba mis historias así que doy graxias a los que han leído mi fic tengan cuenta o no y a los que dejan reviews, si pueden o no.

Y espero que puedan esperar un tiempo bueno eso e todo ARIGATO =D

Se DESPIDio -linx

Pd-Bmo también los extrañara

Pd1-después de esta nota en unos días subiré la segunda parte que esta algo incompleta pero espero os guste, (bueno si encuentro alguna compu solitaria

Pd2-a los que ya leeyeron esta nota, bueno perdón por quitarla y ponerla de nuevo es que a veces ni yop se que hago

Ahora si me despido


	6. fobia

**(Saliendo de una puerta de quien sabe donde) **

**Hola (risa nerviosa), emm como empezar… **

**A si de verdad (aclarando la voz)…..**

**RECONTRA PERDOOONNNNNNNN, no tengo perdón, ni excusas bueno si tengo mientras escribía los últimos detalles del cap no me di cuenta que se estaba configurando y ¡zas! (soné viejita y que) todo lo que tenia de archivos y demás se extinguió para siempre, pero (gracias al cielo ahí peros) tenia guardada esta parte en otra USB pero solo la mitad a si que tuve que escribir todo e nuevo pero termine =P**

**Este creo que será el cap mas largo y grueso que he escrito hasta ahorra, espero os guste**

**Aclaraciones-Una urgente-note que como rigby y mordecai tienen misma edad en la serie decidí que mordecai fuera mayor aunque fuera solo un año, perdón pero lo preferí así y también quise cambiar la edad e rigby. Sorry si les molesta**

**Rigby-6años (desde ahorra)**

**Mordecai-7años**

**Don-4 años**

_**-cursiva**_**-diálogos **

**-comillas-pensamientos**

**-negrita- la autora presente**

**SUS reviews se aprecian un montón por esta humilde autora, gracias por esperar con paciencia y también denle gracias a Mari mi primita que me forzó con pistola en mano a terminarlo (te quiero loca)**

**Cargo obligatorio de responsabilidad-Regular Show-no me pertenece ES Y SERA SIEMPRE DE J. G. Quintel (solo miranda- es producto de mi loca imaginación)**

**Jejejejejej dedicado a todos los que estuvieron esperando pacientemente esta continuación (tómenlo como regalo si alguien que esta leyendo cumple años hoy y también para los que no)**

**FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑoS! (Inner de autora-ya se volvió loca) (Autora.-SHUT UP!)**

* * *

_Bien no hay que entrar en pánico, no entres en pánico, no entremos en pánico-_ eso es lo que decía un "calmado" mordecai, mientras iba de un lado para otro desde hace 15 minutos, su mente aun no terminaba de procesar lo que acaba de entender estaban _perdidos….__**perdidos…. PERDIDOS! **_

Por otro lado rigby solo lo veía pasearse y sinceramente se estaba empezando a marear, rigby ya no se sentía mal….

_AHORRA_ se sentía peor, no por el hecho de perderse si no por que el estado de su amigo lo estaba preocupando y aun no entendí como después de semejante **(n/a-soné intelectual XD)** desmayo podía estar así.

**-flashback-**

la cara de mordecai era un poema, estaba luchando internamente para que con lo que quedaba de su paciencia se relajara, pero ese era el problema tenia su mente a punto de estallar y se sentía asustado, porque, bueno digamos que un incidente con su hermana y una película de terror le había causado una rara fobia.

Si él no estaba en la noche en algún lugar por lo menos con 4 paredes, se ponía digamos "histérico".

_**-Flashbackito**_** (N/a= XD nueva palabra) **_**dentro del flashback - **_

Un pequeño pajarito de 6 años camina por su casa sin nada que hacer, sus padres se fuero a una fiesta y sinceramente estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento "me pregunto que estará haciendo miranda" se pregunto el pequeño pajarito para si mismo ahorra que lo pensaba su hermana no había salido de su habitación desde hace 1 hora y aunque su hermana específicamente le dijo que no la molestara, ya no aguantaba estar sin hacer nada.

El silencio era intenso pero no había marcha atrás, estando frente a la puerta de su hermana siempre le había causado un poco de temor pero el aburrimiento y la curiosidad lo dominaban y decidió entrar sin tocar.

La habitación era la de cualquier adolecente normal= poster de diferentes grupos musicales colgaban en las paredes, una ventana con cortinas negras, la luz que entraba por ahí mostraba un tocador e iluminaba una guitarra al lado del buro y aunque estuviera un poco visible se podía ver la cama y una que otra cosa tirada, mordecai no se dio cuenta que algo se movía por el suelo y se puso alerta

-_mordecai eres tu?-_pregunto una ave de 15 años color azul oscuro, ropas de piyama y porque no decir adormilada y al ver a su hermanito levantado y de repente se le ocurro una idea mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro

_-a miranda, lo siento es que pensé que seguias despierta- _trato de sonar tranquilo-_bueno me tengo que ir- _era mejor irse, sus sentido decían que algo pasaría y no seria bonito

_-tan pronto, hermanito pero si llegaste justo a tiempo_-dijo su hermana con la mejor cara de confianza-_estaba a punto de poner otra película, quizás podrías verla conmigo que te parece?- _sonrio al ver a la reacción de su hermano

_-q-que película es?- _pregunto con toda la calma posible-"grave error", su hermana se levanto y prendió la luz del cuarto dejando ver la portada de la película "zombieland".

_-vamos no me digas que tienes miedo, bebe-mordecai- _mordecai ante ese insulto solo frunció el seño- _ooh claro a ti te dan miedo, lo olvidaba esta película solo es para valientes-_ y de nuevo su sonrisa creció al ver como mordecai se ponía rojo, pero siguió hablando- _bueno ya que tu aun eres un bebe no creo qu-_ nunca termino la oración al ver como mordecai mostraba su _"valentía"_ y se sentaba enfrente de la tele de plasma y ponía el cd en el reproductor que le había quitado de las manos

_-a quién llamas bebe ehhh, yo no lo soy y te lo demostrare -_ fue lo único que dijo mordecai mientras hacia un puchero infantil, antes de que su hermana apagara la luz y pusiera "play" a la película mientras la sonrisa no se borraba en su rostro.

_**-End Flashbakito-**_

_-"Tonta película, tonta miranda"-_ se decía mentalmente un enfadado mordecai, aun no podía creer que cayera en los juegos de su hermana, que después de un año de ver esa horrible película no la haya podido superar y eso era un maldito problema.

No era posible esa película era mas comedia que miedo según su hermana, pero el no estuvo de acuerdo y durante dos meses tuvo que dormir con sus padres con la tonta excusa de que tenia miedo al coco, eso si era caer muy bajo.

Sonrio ante el recuerdo que sus padres descubrieron que le pasaba y castigaron a miranda muy severamente, pero su sonrisa se esfumo ante la situación y vio como rigby todavía no le dirigía la mirada y su fobia se hizo presente, estaba empezando a alucinar cosas y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia atrás

Rigby al oír sus pasos vio como empezaba a alejarse con una expresión que solo pudo descifra como una cosa _–"Terror absoluto"_-

_-ey mordecai esta bien?_- pregunto preocupado pero al ver que no respondía y aumentaba la velocidad decido acercarse- _ey amigo que te pasa, te vez pal-_

_Aléjate- _fue lo único que oyó y rigby solo puso cara de pura confusión-_oye de que estas hablando?- _siguió avanzando_- no me oíste ¡que te alejes maldito zombie!-_ decía un ya trastornado mordecai

_-¿zombie?, amigo me estas asustando_- y la verdad no bromeaba- _creo que est_-cambio su expresión a una de horror- _Mordecai ¡CUIDADO!-_ pero fue tarde mordecai se tropezó y empezó a caer por una mini-colina y ante el susto rigby lo único que pudo hacer fue corre asía el, mientras checaba que no tuviera heridas suspiro de alivio al ver que no traía nada, "no por nada tome esos tontos cursos de primer auxilio, al menos valieron la pela", sonrio ante sus recuerdos

Miro a mordecai y lo recostó en un árbol cercano, ahorra solo tenia que esperar…..

_**-End flashback-**_

Y ahí estaban actualmente uno con los nervios de punta después de despertar de aquel noqueo y el otro pensando un solución, rigby buscaba una solución y noto que había un pequeño sendero con un letrero "salida", sonrio ante tal descubrimiento y se dirigió a su amigo un poco mas calmado.

_-mordecai cálmate, tengo una idea_- el pajarito se quedo quieto- vamos confía en mi-dijo un rigby esperanzado, mordecai lo peso y solo suspiro-_bueno que mas puede pasar-_ rigby sonrio y sin mas tomo la mano de su amigo y se dirigió al sendero que los sacaría de ahí

Lo que no sabían es que una sombra los veía y sonrio al verlos entrar_-**ooh al parecer tengo juguetes nuevo**- s_onrio escalofriantemente y se escondió entre las sobras

**End chapter 5**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se preocupen no tardare mucho en actualiza **_**(inner-no cuenten con eso),**_** (mirada furiosa por parte de la autora) a otra cosa de tantos fics que e leído y mis problemas personales se juntaron y cha chan! (Palabras mágicas) salió la inner molesta que sale solo para ser eso molestia**

_**Inner-prefiero que me llamen julia graxias**_

**Bn, **_**JULIA **_**no jodas quieres, trato de escribir mi nota**

_**Inner j-se nota qu-**_

**Antes de que sigas, muchas gracias de nuevo por molestarse en leer este fic, se aceptan todo tipo e comentarios y/o regaños por tardar tanto**

_**Inner-preferiblemente regaños **_

**Olvide lo que acaba de decir (gota la cabeza estilo anime) como sea espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y nos vem-**

_**Inner- bye bye y una ultima cosa (susurrando a espaldas de la autora)-no se confíen de seguro se tardara otro mes en sacar el sig., cap así que pónganse cómod s...**_

**Te escuche, vuelve aq****uí (sale corriendo detrás de la molestia con un lanzallamas y aparece un bmo gordito-Reviews?)**

** hora-12am **


End file.
